vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Summary Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (大筒木カグヤ, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya) is the mother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, who consumed the fruit of the Shinju and became the progenitor of chakra, and part of the creation of the Ten-Tails. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C, Possibly Higher Name: 'Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, 'Rabbit Goddess' or 'Demon' By The People '''Origin: 'Naruto '''Gender: '''Female '''Classifications: '''Princess, Human (I Think), Progenitor Of All Chakra, A-Class Bitch '''Age: '''Unknown '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, battle - precognition (via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), Sharingan allows her to hypnotize opponents and make them see illusions, Chakra absorption (can likely use all Rinnegan abilities), levitation/flight, has a near 360º field of vision (except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra) and x-ray vision and enhanced sight (via Byakugan), dimensional teleportation, reality-warping, time-space manipulation, yin-yang manipulation, can utilize her hair as a makeshift weapon (can bind targets or send sharp needles via hair), can materialize large chakra fists, illusion creation, mind control, paralysis, can manipulate her bone structure and use them as weapons, regeneration ([http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Regeneration '''Low-Mid]) Destructive Capacity: '''Likely '''Continental+ level, possibly Moon/Lifewiper level (stated to be more powerful then the S06P, overpowed Naruto's attacks, destroyed Sasuke's Susanoo) Range: '''One planetary diameter via teleportation, a few dozen meters with regular techniques '''Speed:'' ''Massively Hypersonic+ (should be faster then Madara and SO6P, constantly blitzed Naruto and Sasuke, teleportation gives her an even higher speed) Lifting Strength: '''Likely '''Class T, possibly Class P (Lifting and restrained Naruto and Sasuke, should be higher then Madara and S06P) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class ZJ+, '''most likely '''YJ+, '''should be higher then Madara and S06P '''Durability: '''Likely '''Continental+ level, possibly Moon/Lifewiper level (tanked multiple attacks from both Naruto and Sasuke, should be higher then Madara and S06P) Stamina: '''Fought Naruto and Sasuke, two incredibly powerful opponents for a long duration. should be higher then Madara and S06P. '''Standard Equipment: '''Her hair and Black Zetsu '''Weaknesses: '''one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra, doesn't want to hurt the landscape/earth, can be quite arrogant, '''Infinite Tsukuyomi '''can be evaded by blocking/destroying the moon or concealing yourself so your not shrouded in moonlight, the thirst '''Intelligence: Seemingly at least of average intelligence (she, however, consistently keeps getting outsmarted by Naruto), formulated a plot to resurrect herself that took centuries later Notable Attack/Techniques: ' '-Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye): The Sharingan is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (Saimingan). The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where a powerful summon or even a tailed beast may be controlled. In a similar manner, one can enter a jinchūriki's subconscious to effectively suppress the tailed beast's chakra. '-Byakugan ('All Seeing White Eye): The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the firstthoracic vertebra. Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 metre field of vision around themselves which can be extended through training as Hinata Hyūga's range in Part II stretches to at least as far as 10 kilometres. The Byakugan is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens. t can also differentiate between non-corporeal clones and see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. The Byakugan is also shown able to magnify objects to see the smallest of targets in the area and see in infrared to detect a target's body heat. The dōjutsu also has the ability to follow high-speed movement. ''-''Rinnegan '''(Saṃsāra Eye):' Said to be the most powerful of the Three Great Dōjutsu. It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques, as well as the seventh path - that is "beyond life and death". * '''Dimensional Shifting: '''Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, using her third eye, is able to instantly teleport herself, and anyone near her within a certain range, to different dimensions. The activation of this technique is extremely fast, if not instantaneous. Those affected by it are caught completely off guard, as there seems to be no warning prior to its usage. Adequate examples being: targets suddenly finding themselves plunging into a river of lava, and abruptly being encased within a block of ice. Having been sent to a different dimension, the presence of their chakra is completely erased in the normal world as well.Kakashi states that Kaguya has the ability to instantly rewrite all aspects of the dimension, a phenomenon he also compares to the creation of genjutsu. * '''Space–Time Portal: '''Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is able to form rifts within the fabric of space that allows her to instantaneously transport herself to different locations. She is also capable of sending different sections of her body forth by partially entering through the portal. Furthermore, she can use the portal to catch her enemies off guard by creating rifts behind them, and sending them to different dimensions. This happens so quickly that even Sasuke Uchiha, a shinobi capable of instantaneous teleportation, was unable to evade it. * '''Flight Technique: '''This technique grants the user the ability to levitate and even fly. '-Infinite Tsukuyomi''' (無限月読, Mugen Tsukuyomi): By establishing eye contact with only a standard Sharingan, the user can create an empty dimension under their control, which can be then filled with contents of his or her desire, using the power of the Shinju to do so. While physically tethered and connected to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Kaguya can manipulate the otherwise blank and white world to create anything she wants no matter how detailed, and control it. By doing this she can create a world exactly as he wants. * God: Nativity of a World of Trees: '''After the Infinite Tsukuyomi is activated, the user manipulates the roots of the Shinju, spreading them around the entire world to encase those caught within the genjutsu. By ensnaring all living beings and connecting them to the tree, similar to cocoons, this will keep their now-slumbering bodies alive for all of eternity. At the same time, this assimilates every victim to the Shinju, regathering the chakra into one location, in order to sprout a new fruit. According to Black Zetsu, over time, those ensnared by this technique will be converted into White Zetsu. -Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Balls): The Truth-Seeking Balls are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. By applying shape transformation, the user can alter the balls into various weapons. This can be done by having the balls pierce through holes that temporarily form in the user's hands, though they can also be shaped through other means. The balls can wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can damage the user's own body. Kaguya demonstrated this techniques creating a giant, country sized sphere. However, it might be possible for her to create other forms. -'''Needle Senbon: '''The user's hairs harden into thick spikes and are launched at the opponent. In Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's usage, her senbon-like hair was launched with enough ferocity to pierce even Sasuke's Susanoo. -'''Hair Binding Technique: Using their chakra, the user is able to stimulate their hair, granting them the ability to freely manipulate it. Because of the malleability of the hair, the user can use it to entangle their opponents, cutting off their movements or even use it to grab their target and send them hurtling some distance away. -'Shikotsumyaku '(Dead Bone Pulse): The main capabilities of Shikotsumyaku is allowing the user to manipulate the speed of their bones' growth as well as the location of calcium deposits. This allows them to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body, or pulled out and used like hand held weapons. The user was also able to create armour of dense bone underneath their skin. Users can increase the density of the created bones, making them stronger than steel. This not only makes the created weapons very powerful, but also makes their bodies virtually indestructible; the bones can withstand even a chakra-infused blade, which is usually enough to cut through anything. Immediately after the bone is pulled out, the broken skin heals. hey can even fire pieces of their bones as long-ranged projectiles. Kaguya demonstrated the technique by creating numerous bone blades * All-Killing Ash Bones: '''Kaguya sprouts multiple bone spurs across the back of their body, the hardened bones are then shot at the enemy from the palm of the user's hands. Getting hit by the bones causes the enemy's body to crumble and turn into ash Other '''Notable Victories: Mewtwo (Pokemon) Mewtwo's Profile Aizen Sōsuke (Bleach) Aizen's Profile Notable Losses: [http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=993619 Yamucha]' (Dragon Ball) ' Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Ninja Category:Manga Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods